Gives You Hell
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: Remus thought when he and his friends ran into his cousin on the train to Hogwarts there wouldn't be a problem. Until, that is, Sirius starts acting strangely around her. I mean, why was he so abnormal around Avery Lupin?
1. Chapter One: Alice!

(A/N) I'll try to keep everything pretty much the same a J.K, but it might change a little due to the new character. By the way, if anything is drastically stuffed please feel free to contact me.

Disclaimer: Though I'm sure your all lovely people, if I owned this, does it really look like I'd be sitting here?

Chapter One

A single tear slid down my cheek as my mother and father waved goodbye to me from the platform below. A figure moved closer to my side and nudged my arm with theirs. I took one last glance at my younger brother, who was jumping up and down, extremely excited by the fact that next year he would be standing here. I turned to face Alice Elliott, my best friend for all of time.

"What?" She shrugged and started pulling me towards the back of the train as it charged on towards Hogwarts.

"Where are you taking me?" She rolled her eyes and continued dragging me forwards before gracing me with an answer.

"To find a carriage." I stared at her for a second before grimacing.

"You saw a cute boy didn't you?" She giggled and shrugged again.

"I found quite a few, and in the same carriage too!" I rolled my eyes now and tried to walk the other way as she dragged me closer to the last carriage in this train compartment.

"Alice!" I screeched as she pushed me through the open doors of the carriage, causing me to trip over the boy closest to the doors feet and topple into the boy next to him's arms. I started to slide and the boy wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't cause myself further injury.

"I'm gonna kill you Alice!" I exclaimed from my precarious position and she grinned at me while everyone laughed.

"And why would you do that? Your in the arms of a cute boy!" She paused for a second before adding: "For once." I blushed furiously and lunged at her, only to be held in place by the strong arms wrapped around my middle.

"Can I attack my best friend for a second?" I asked, turning to face him. I almost gasped out loud as I took in his features. He had long black hair that assaulted the top of his shirt collar, stormy grey eyes and full, slightly darker than normal pink lips. He grinned at me and slowly released me so I could charge at Alice. Unfortunately Alice had already caught onto my murderous plans and created a devious set for herself. So, as I approached the door she pulled it shut from the outside and locked it. Her face appeared in front of me, mouthing the all to familiar mocking phrase. I sighed and sat on the floor. The boys looked down at me questioningly and I glanced around at them. The boy who's legs I had tripped over had jet black hair and hazel eyes masked slightly by glasses leaned forward slightly as he stared at me and I continued my glancing around. Next was the boy who's arms I had been pushed into, but you already know what he looked like. The boy opposite the first had short blond hair and was slightly chubby, his facial features gave him the appearance of a rat and the way his gaze flicked from one thing to another so fast added to this. The last face in the carriage was one I recognized. Light brown hair half framed his face, his black eyes gleaming with recognition and glee.

"Hello Remus." He grinned at me and ignored the shocked looks his friends were giving him.

"Hello Avery."


	2. Chapter Two: Stumbling and Sorting

Some of you may have noticed that I have changed the name of this fic from 'I'm no Angel' to 'Gives You Hell' after listening to the All American Rejects song by that title because I think the lyrics match the storyline. By the way, I recently learned that Sirius, James, Remus and Peter's first year at Hogwarts was in 1971 and ended in 1978. I'll try and keep this as canon as possible but with an OC It probably won't be exactly the same. 

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own This Series Or Any Of It's Characters, Got It?

Chapter Two

Stumbling and sorting

Sirius

James, Peter and I stared at Remus and the new girl in shock.

"You two know each other?" James stuttered, even I thought that was strange and I've only known him for like, ten minutes.

"We're cousins." Remus informed us after grinning at the girl. " This is Avery." She waved at all of us from her position on the floor. "Avery, this is James, Peter and Sirius." He pointed to all of us in turn, and when he reached me he cocked an eyebrow slightly to question my earlier antics. I shrugged and Avery snorted.

"I hate it when guys do that."

"Do what?" Peter asked timidly and she grinned at him.

"Conduct silent conversations with each other so girls can't understand them." Peter cocked an eyebrow but let it drop. James laughed at Peter's expression as the door of the carriage slid open.

"I think you've endured enough torture for now." The other girl, Alice I think it was, said as she smirked at Avery while leaning up against the doorframe.

"It wasn't torture, it was a reunion." Alice's gaze flickered to me quickly before flitting back to Avery.

"Huh?" Avery grinned and started to explain what I meant.

"Alice this is Remus. You know, the cousin I kept telling you about last year?" Alice shrugged.

"I don't remember." Avery sighed in frustration.

"I swear, sometimes you don't _have_ a memory." James, Remus and I chuckled at Alice's mock-hurt expression.

"We better go get changed." Peter reminded us and the girls nodded at each other before heading left once out the train carriage. I pulled my trunk down and slid my robes over the rest of my uniform before rejoining the rest of the boys in the seats.

A few hours went by before news came that we would soon be arriving at Hogsmeade train station before boarding the boats that would take us to the entrance doors of the Great hall. We all stood eagerly as the train shuddered to halt and slid into the corridor of the packed train. James stuck his foot out and tripped another more unfortunate male first year. A redheaded girl headed towards us as he stood up and brushed himself off, but we were gone by the time she reached the spot we had been standing. I glanced back to see the greasy, black-haired boy with the hooked nose James had tripped over, greeting the red head warmly. As I turned my attention to the front again I saw we were only the second group in line to get out now. I glanced at the group ahead of us and realised Avery and Alice were just ahead of us. One of the teachers sent down from the school was splitting us off into pairs for the boat ride and Remus and Peter were paired together and James was paired with the red head from earlier. The teacher motioned for me towards a small, two-person dinghy before directing a girl over to join me. As she stepped into the light of the lantern I suddenly recognised her.

"Why, hello Avery." She grinned at me before throwing me an oar. "Guess we're partners."

""Get paddling." She instructed as the other pairs settled into their boats. She stepped into the boat with one foot, but before she could place the other another panicked student bumped into her from behind, causing her to lose her balance. I seized her fore arms just before she fell and heaved her back onto dry land, forcing me onto my butt. She giggled as she realised I had saved her from dying of cold and hugged me before trying again. This time though, she glanced around before climbing in and sitting opposite the place I was supposed to sit. I took a deep breath, this was the first time I had been on a boat after all, and sat in the appropriate place before handing her her set of oars before grasping mine. After the teacher commanded us to, we started to paddle towards the ominous castle in the distance.

After about ten minutes of rowing, we reached our destination and all the students hopped out, lining up where the teacher told them. James, the red head, Peter and Remus were behind Avery and I as we walked slowly towards the large entrance doors of the Great hall. I heard Avery and the Red Head gasp as we neared along with Remus, Peter and James, but not me. I'd seen pictures so I didn't gasp, but it was still an astonishing site. The lines halted as the teachers opened the doors to the entrance and we continued walking. We walked to the end of the corridor before entering an enormous hall that seemed to be able to support a feast. The teachers beckoned us forth and we filtered through the doors and waited for our names to be called. Many names were called before the one I was waiting for was called.

"Sirius Black." I walked through the crowd nervously, already knowing I would be in Slytherin like the rest of my blasted family. The sorting hat was set on my head and it began to mumble to me.

"Strong mind…Good heart despite what others say…Courageous when you need to be….I think you're a…..Gryffindor!" I froze with shock and the entire room was silent before James, Avery, Remus, Peter and Alice started clapping loudly, causing everyone else (Except the Slytherin's) to start clapping with them. I grinned at them before sliding into the empty section of bench near the other Gryffindor's. James, Peter, Alice and Remus were all sorted into Gryffindor when Avery was called up to be sorted.


End file.
